


Exist & Exit

by tardisfalls (orphan_account)



Series: Exist & Exit (drabble eps) [1]
Category: Exist and Cross (OC Fandom), Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anthony can sing and play guitar, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Daddy Issues, Dangerous Adventures, Dark Past, Diary/Journal, Dreamscapes, Gen, Gender Issues, Implied relation to other characters from different shows, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manufacturing saves the day, Mhartin's a lost child, Mind Manipulation, Mommy Issues, Past Mind Control, Portal References, Portals, References to Depression, References to other show's, Role Models, Secret Role Models, Self-Esteem Issues, Teens bein' teens, Trans Character, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tardisfalls
Summary: the adventures of Anthony & Mharti are normally always containing adult humour, adult themes and what people would consider offensive. Not to mention that these boys are hardly even fourteen, they go through a lot just to escape the prison they are forced to live in.





	Exist & Exit

 

" I don't know what to say - don't fucking look at me, you slaggy bitch! " 

 

were the words that came out Anthony's mouth, caught in a crossfire of a foreign alien girl who had well...fallen in love with him while on an adventure. Mhartin had told her to go away basically, saying that if he survives that he'd marry her. What a dumbass way to tell a girl you don't like to piss off. Anthony just wanted to go home before the citadel/federation guards noticed that two residents had been away for longer than twelve hours. Anthony's clothes were ripped, torn ,even, during this adventure, and he wore his only nice hoodie. God damnnit. At least his jeans weren't ripped to shreds. Mhartin took a deep breath, and then blew it out, looking directly at the three eyed, alien girl in front of him. 

"I don't- I mean, I'm sure you're a really nice girl, but I really- what I'm trying to say is...I do-"

The girl laughed and spun around, holding her hands together. In her culture, saying that they don't have feelings for someone is a sign of love. Don't know what fucked up person made that up. The girl's purple skinned hands took Mharti's and held them tightly. "I love you, Mharti!" she squealed with happiness, a thought that went into Anthony's mind is - how old is this girl? she looks older than sixteen in human years, a potential paedophile, yuck. Anthony knew he had to stop this right now. Taking a gun out from his Hollister. 

"No, what I'm trying to say-say is that I don't lov-" 

Mhartin's green eyes watched Anthony place a gun to the girl's head, and pull the trigger. She fell to the ground, motionless and dead. He started to scream, his hands going to tangle themselves in his gingeriest brownish hair. 

"She wasn't good for you anyway." 

Anthony commented, opening a portal and taking one last look at the dead girl, noticing that her blood was a dark blue - he got it on his face and neck, not a thing he thought he'd say to himself. He dragged Mharti through the portal and then entered their federation guarded house, supposedly built in with a portal dampener. Which obviously didn't work. Back home, finally. 

"You just kill people for the fun of it, don't you?" 

Mharti was obviously mad, he hates it when he witnesses Anthony kill someone - it pains him to know that Anthony is capable of doing such things. He watched Anthony dispose of his torn to bits hoodie, and put it in the bin. Mharti then watched his Scottish friend open the fridge and take a carton of orange juice and then close the fridge behind him. 

"Yeah, might as well do."

Mharti followed Anthony to the living room, watching him it down and turn on the TV, putting his favourite movie on, back to the future: III, Mharti knew he watched it so much that he knew almost every movement in it. 

"You haven't even cleaned her blood off your face!"

Anthony noticed this and wiped some of it off with his bright yellow shirt. Mharti looked at him in disgust. 

"I'm going upstairs. Don't call me back down. I don't want to see you until I calm down." 

Mharti went upstairs, then shouted down; "And don't bother sitting next to me in Design tomorrow! you Scottish bitch!", then the slam of his bedroom door was heard. Anthony ignored it and took a drink of his "orange juice", when really it was just pure vodka put in a carton. Mharti restricted him on drinking, as that was for adults, and Anthony was only 12, basically thirteen. He, of course, didn't listen and or care. 

What a day. 

 

 

 


End file.
